Medication which is to be introduced intravenously into a patient is supplied in sealed containers. The medication generally has to be diluted depending upon the requirements of the patient prior to feeding. Dilution of the medication is accomplished by inserting the needle of a large volume (30-50 ml) syringe through the sealed cap of the medication container to introduce a sterile fluid or other diluent into the medication within the container. The operator has to hold the medication in one hand, insert the needle of the syringe through the cap of the medication container with the other hand and then depressed the plunger to force the diluent through the restricted opening of the needle until the required amount to introduce the proper amount of diluent into the container. Because of the size of the syringe, it is difficult to hold and manipulate. Accuracy of the amount dispensed is difficult to achieve because of the fluid resistance to movement of the plunger and the difficulty in simultaneously holding both the container and the plunger at the time the plunger is depressed to introduce the diluent into the container.